


Welcome to the SerVamp Maid and Butler Cafè

by Mahiru_Of_Trust



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: And Mikuni is a absolute piece of shit but we love him, Butlers, Good pay, Kuro and Sakuya be fighting, Kuro is a lazy son of a bitch, Licht and Lawless are lowkey Jekyll and Hyde, M/M, Mahi is famous!, Mahiru is ultumite cinnabun, Maids, Poor Misono XD, Sakuya's gloves, Shit goes down, Tetsu is a strong ass teen, The Creator is friends with Mahiru's mom, The servamps are thirst mofo's, cosplaying, innosent Mahi-Mahi, maid outfits, sakuya is one hell of a butler, skirt flipping, the creator is nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahiru_Of_Trust/pseuds/Mahiru_Of_Trust
Summary: In a smaller part of downtown Japan, a huge, four story building stands, tailored in lace. It has been abnormally busy since this building has opened, crowds of people swarming the area by blocks, just to get in.What is this building? Why was it there?It was..."Welcome! To the SerVamp Maid and Butler Cafè, Master!"





	1. The Grand Opening

_Rush, Rush, Rush..._

That's what everyone's ora was like here...

All of these people seemed to be in such a  **hurry**...

But the thing is, they were all rushing to one place.

Stumbling feet, running kids, groups of girls and boys chatting with each other, and the anticipation of the event they were all here for...

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity for those who came early, the event they were all waiting for, had started! 

" **Welcome, girls and boys of all ages! To the grand opening of our dear, sweet cafè!"** A deep male voice announced over a microphone of some sort. The overwhelming crowd screamed with the barely self-contained excitement that was whereing them all away, finally being presented the reward of having to go through the trouble of getting here.

The man with the microphone was very tall with platinum silver hair.  **"We thank you all for coming today! For this building here, has gone through some very interesting changes, might I say. And all of us, who will be serving you all here tonight are so thrilled that everyone of you have taken the time to see us. And knowing how much time some of you have waited for this moment, I present, our sweet cafè!"** The man steps aside, the doors of building becoming the center of everyone's attention as they gracefully opened to reveal the group that was oh-so-eger to serve the massive crowd in front of them.

" **Welcome! To the SerVamp Maid and Butler Cafè!"**   


	2. The Staff put to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day at the SerVamp M & B cafè and it's so much busier than the staff thought it would be, but strangely, they found that they were quite fond of this place...  
> What will happen on the first day of their newly discovered lifes?

As soon as the polished dark wood doors of the cafè mysteriously opened with no one to push the doors in, the massively energetic crowd of customers raced to the front, wanting so eagerly to enter this building they all have been fawning over about a week.

When you passed through the seemingly castle-like doorway, there was a decently sized hallway that lead to a waiting room that was honestly more like a entertainment spot for both children and adults alike. And in that room, a blond haired man in a butler's uniform was standing behind a desk which guarded another set of doors that provided access to the inside of the cafè itself. The first group who had the honors of being the first one's to set foot in this magnificent place, which consisted of six young ladys, when up to this man with shy feet as they got closer. He spoke: "Welcome to the SerVamp Maid and Butler cafè! I'm Mikuni. What can I do for you lady's, today?" Mikuni slouched, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, tilting his head. The group blushed, a taller member with bright red hair gaining the courage to speak up. "U-um... W-We would like to be seated, pl-please." She stammered, trying to avoid eye contact with him. The blond revealed a small smirk, once again straightening to his full height. "Of course! As you wish." He moved aside to allow them to pass through. Although before they could take a single step, the door opened. But unlike at the front, someone was standing behind it, waiting for there arrival.

"Hello, masters! Please follow me to your table, and I really hope you like it here." He said as he bowed, welcoming them inside. 

They all practically fangirled as soon as they saw him, and Mikuni noticed that they probably going through hell trying not to scream. The boy in front of them was a brunette with beautiful brown eyes that looked like worn out leather on a warm, sunny day, and he had on a short, black maid outfit that had a shorter white apron tied to a bow at the back. With white high-thighs and a hat to top it off. "M-my name is Mahiru! Please take good care of me!" He shyly stepped forward and gently grabbed two of the girls and lead them to their table while a pure, genuine smile never leaving his face.

And as the girls followed Mahiru, whom were all practically speechless, Mikuni continued confronting the countless other customers in the room. The second group to get seated was a couple, whom was greeted by a bulter who had miraculous curly green hair. "Welcome, masters. I'm Sakuya and I will have the honour to serve you two today. Please follow me to your table." The man named 'Sakuya' said, stepping back a few paces for the couple to enter before walking them to one of his assigned tables.

A couple minutes pasted and all staff made themselves known. **Mahiru**  was a maid who was currently taking the orders of the group of girls from earlier,  **Sakuya**  was a butler serving the couple,  **Misono** was a maid who was serving a group of high school students,  **Tetsu** was a butler who is serving another, larger group of girls,  **Licht** was a maid who was serving a small group college students,  **Otogiri** is a maid who was currently serving a family, and of course,  **Mikuni** who was talking to people in the waiting room.

"What would you lady's like to order today?" Mahiru questioned, holding a tiny note pad in his hand and patiently awaited their answers. Once he jotted down the lady's requests, he realized that they didn't order a certain part of dinner, which for kids, forgetting it was like a crime all by itself. "Um... I don't mean to be rude, but don't you all want something for dessert?" The brunette asked, earning slightly confused glares. Mahiru's face flushed, "I-I-I'm sorry! I-I just thought that girls as sweet as you all, sh-should deserve some, r-right?" At this moment, the whole group swore to god that they saw flowers blooming around him. Now Mahiru wasn't the one blushing as all of them frantically tried to think of something to say to him, because they thought they made him feel bad. "N-no! We did, we did! Um..W-we just...wanted to hear your thoughts on what we should get!" A smaller girl with short dirty-blond hair stuttered and gradually became quite as she spoke. Mahiru's eyes widened. He had worked in a small restaurant before he started helping out here, but no one ever asked his opinion, and this was the first day! He looked at them with a gentle look in his eyes, "R-really? No one usually asks me for suggestions. B-but, if you want me to, then I'd say the giant Baked Alaska. It's really good and it's perfect for a group this big." He answered and showed where it was in the desert section of the menu. "Wow! That does look really good!" "Yeah!" "And look at how big it is!" The girls exclaimed in awe, they thought it was perfect and they decided to get it. All of them were relived, and the brunette bowed and took the orders to the kitchen.

* * *

Sakuya had finally gotten to the table that the couple were to sit it. It was on one of the four balconys the cafè had. Once the two had sat down, he let them scan through the menu till they were readyto order. "Ok! Is that all you'd like for today?" He asked, just to make sure he got everything and didn't screw up on the first day. "Yes, that's all. Thank you." The man confirmed. "No problem, your food will be ready soon." Sakuya said then walked to the kitchen. 'This is not as easy as I thought!' He thought, they were only halfway through the day!

* * *

As Sakuya was heading to the waiting room to serve whoever's next in line, a white flash skimmed the corner of his vision. Quickly, he turned around to see what exactly what caused the flare, but got confused when he found nothing out of the ordinary. Sighing, he turned around, but apparently he wasn't paying much attention to anything else because once he took another step, he ended up bumping into someone which made them both lose their balance. 

Out of reflexe, he quickly found a way to regain his footwork and caught the other, whom he bumped into. He opened his eyes to see who it was, "Oh my god, I'm so sor-" but immediately flushed when reality set in. "Mahiru!" The brunette named stared back in shock, a pinkish haze tinting his cheeks aswell. The position they were in couldn't be any worse. Sakuya was holding Mahiru's hand outward and had his other arm around his waist. On top of that, Mahiru was leaning off of him and had fallen to where Sakuya's leg found it's way in between his, their chests were barley touching, faces inches apart and that whole area in the cafè was focused on them soly. Misino's jaw dropped and Mikuni was laughing his ass off so much he fell to the floor.

"H-hi..." "H-hey,...Mahir-"  **Flash!** The two paused right then and there. The flash of a phone's camera going off is all it takes to scare the two now, especially when they know who took the picture. "This. Is. Awesome~~! AHAHAHAHAHHA~~!" Mikuni laughed, most likely posting the photo to every single social media app he has downloaded on his phone. "Mikuni! Delete it! Now!!" Sakuya yelled mindful of the cutie he was holding and made sure not to move so it doesn't get awkward between them. "Hehe, you'll have to come and get it~.: The blond cooed as he overdramaticly waved his phone in front of him, earning a low growl from the green haired teen. Luckly, most of the people around them were kids accompanied by older teenagers who were in Middle School so it seems, so they didn't have to worry to much on that branch of the problem tree. Sakuya tried to set Shirota down but discovered that he himself was Mahiru's lifeline, so if he moved to far, he would not only fall, but flash everything underneath his skirt. But by then it was too late, the pictures were without a doubt well on the internet by now. 

"Damn you, Mikuni." Mahiru scolded as most of the kids started laughing aswell. He was surprised when he heard Sakuya sigh. "Well we got into this, we have one way of getting out..." He leaned in closer to the smaller male under him. "We might as well do it in style~." Sakuya said loud enough for everyone to hear as he swiftly moved his leg from Mahiru's, both knowing full and well that all of the kids and Mikuni's phone was watching as his skirt lifted up with the movement, and with his hands being occupied, there was nothing the brunette could do about it.

The laughing increased while being joined sarcastically playful screams and wolf whistles. "My blog is going to go viral!" Mikuni mumbled as he recorded live on his Facebook. And at this point, both of them were ready to get on with the day. 

But, Hey! At least Misono was almost immediately at his brother's and Sakuya's throats after that. 

And Mahiru's last thought before the cafè closed after a completely successful first day in business was: 'I really hope Mom doesn't find out about that...'

 

 


End file.
